


Honeyed Tea and Lemon

by Interrobang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, it's tender what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Bull was used to playing a role: the big, hulking Qunari, who would ravish you in bed and give you a tale to tell your friends. But sometimes he wanted something gentler; sometimes he needed something softer.With Dorian, he could find that.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Honeyed Tea and Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much.

Bull was used to people treating him exactly like what he appeared: big, powerful, a mountain of a man, with all the trappings of the description. People expected things of him, as a hulking Qunari with a huge rack of horns. People tended to expect him to be brash, loud, and domineering. They expected him to simply take the things he wanted, damn their politics. They expected someone rough who, in bed, would nearly break them.

To be short, people saw Bull and wanted him to rail them into next week.

Most of the time he was happy to play along. It certainly helped him keep up a front while he was still Ben Hassrath. People were happy to spill their deepest secrets during post-coital pillow talk, when their bodies were sated and their brains were still a bit mushy.

But occasionally he longed for something more than to simply play a role. Sometimes he wanted-- needed-- something gentler. Something kinder; something softer, warmer, like hot cocoa with a splash of whiskey on a cold night. Sometimes he wanted something less rough-and-tumble tooth-and-nail, and more...sweet and slow.

It wasn’t often he got to indulge like that. But since he'd started up his thing with Dorian, he found he'd gotten more and more opportunities for that of late.

The Iron Bull was incomparably fond of Dorian. The mage flirted like it was a language all its own, with grammatical and structural rules that would seem incomprehensible to all but those in practice; luckily Bull was fluent.

Bull liked the way Dorian spoke-- however gilded his words, there was always a lining to his tone that alluded at the power that sang through his blood. Bull had witnessed firsthand just what Dorian was capable of. He'd done things that Bull would have acknowledged as horrors at one point in his life, though now he was coming to see them as an artistry all their own. The mage often scared the shit out of Bull without meaning to, with his talk of the Fade and demons and their constant calls.

Yet with Bull, Dorian was...gentle. He treated Bull like a treasure-filled temple he wanted to explore in great depth. He made it known, over and over again, that Bull was unique and _desirable,_ whether he was heaving an axe in battle or darning his socks quietly by the fire _._ He wasn't just something to be consumed; he was something to savor.

Dorian was heat and tender hands gripping him in the night; he was soft lips and sharp, humor-tinted words murmured in Bull's ear in the morning. He was bravado and bravery, compassion and an exemplary provider of what Bull needed most, when he needed it.

Dorian was honeyed tea with a squeeze of lemon, and Bull wanted to drink him up to the last drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as @GoInterrobang as well if you want to see what else I'm working on!


End file.
